Mal Humor
by GriisleChan
Summary: Ese día Portugal no estaba del mejor humor gracias a ciertos acontecimientos por los cuales paso. Hasta que se presento Inglaterra y logro, de una manera un tanto peculiar, que se sintiera un poco mejor ¿O fue al revés?. EngPort. One-Shot.


¡Hola! aquí vengo con lo que seria mi segundo fic EngPort, aunque el primero era mas que todo como un "amor no correspondido" XD

Bien, este fic es algo viejo, lo escribí en diciembre del año pasado mas o menos, pero no lo termine porque no sabia que tipo de final darle. Aunque el que tiene no es muy bueno que se diga X'D al fin y al cabo, este es un fic medio random~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, tampoco lo es el OC de Portugal~ Dios ¿Cuando sera ya oficial Port? :( Hima le gusta hacernos sufrir e_e

**Aclaraciones:** posible OOC. Uso de nombres humanos. Romance medio flojito, aun no le agarro el hilo a esta pareja a pesar de que me gusta mucho XD

Sin mas, espero les agrade n_n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mal Humor**

**.**

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre uno de los sofás que adornaba su amplia sala, se llevo el vaso a los labios y tomo del contenido logrando saborear el líquido vino tinto, de su adorado vino. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesita del centro y se llevo una mano a la cabeza para revolver su cabello con algo de frustración.

Ese día no estaba de humor.

Todo comenzó esa misma mañana cuando su jefe le mando a llamar para indicarle que tenía que ir hasta Inglaterra para firmar algunos papeles, como de costumbre. Asintió a su orden y se comunico con Arthur, con la intención de avisarle que iría hasta allá, y se sorprendió al enterarse de que este estaba metido de cabeza en otros asuntos... en los Estados Unidos de América, otra vez. Eso tampoco le importo, era algo típico y constante.

El problema de su amargo humor nació con el sermón que le dio su jefe con la queja de que Arthur y el no tenían la misma comunicación que antes ¡Como su fuera su culpa! ¡Era Arthur el que simplemente perdía contacto con él! Una vez que su jefe por fin se cayó y lo dejo ir, se fue al centro de la ciudad a hacer unas compras... y como si estuviera bañado en sal, le sucedieron mil y un cosas.

Llego a su hogar todo sucio, su ropa llena de helado y de paso mojada con algo de tierra incluida, un tomate aplastado en su cabeza, el cabello hecho un desastre, perdió un zapato y con una cara de los mil demonios, si, porque Paulo Da Silva también se encabronaba, y cuando lo hacía, podía volverse algo temible. De paso, le tomo un par de horas el asearse por completo…

El sonido constante del timbre le saco de los pensamientos recientes que justo deseaba olvidar, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de solo recordarlo. Se levanto del sofá, tomando su reciente vaso y dándole otro sorbo antes de llegar a la puerta. Quien sea que estuviera ahí jodiendo su paciencia, de por si el sonidito del timbre le estaba hartando, si no tenía una razón sustentable lo correrá a patadas si era necesario. Al parecer el vino que se tomaba, con la intención de calmar su humor, no estaba funcionando en nada.

-... - al abrir la puerta intento mostrar una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba su rostro volvió al malhumorado de hace unos momentos -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No y que estabas ocupado con los asuntitos de tu preciado niño?- pregunto con ironía recostándose del marco de la puerta y dando luego un sorbo a su bebida.

El ingles pudo notar el tono algo molesto de su voz, con nada más verle el rostro noto que el portugués estaba de malas. Solo pudo encogerse de hombros al no encontrar las palabras exactas para responderle.

-¿Puedo pasar?- fue lo único que pregunto al no ver que el castaño se lo ofrecía.

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra- dio la media vuelta y camino de nuevo a la sala. Arthur captó que con eso afirmaba a su pregunta, cerró la puerta tras de sí y le siguió, al parecer llego en un mal momento.

-¿Y bien?- una vez de haber regresado a su puesto en el sofá le pregunto refiriéndose a su sorpresiva visita.

-¿Dijiste que teníamos que firmar algo no? Pues aquí estoy- si no fuera porque valoraba su vida, y no quería ser golpeado, estuviera riéndose en ese momento, no todos los días podía encontrarse al luso en tales fachas.

-Si, pero no sé si te diste cuenta ya que esos papeles se encuentran en tu casa- le dijo, no siendo consciente del esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba colocando el británico para reprimir una risa.

-Es cierto...- desvió la mirada cayendo en cuenta en ese detalle. En realidad, fue hasta allá sin pensar en aquello.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, no fue hasta que el luso se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para llenar su vaso que se ya encontraba vacío.

Al regresar, un tic apareció en su ojo al ver al rubio reír ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de el? ¡Era lo que faltaba!

-Si no vamos a hacer nada, te puedes ir- le dijo captando su atención para que dejara de reír de golpe.

-Perdona ¿Que dijiste?- le toco preguntar al no haber entendido nada de lo que dijo. Mala idea.

El luso suspiro pesadamente, tenía que relajarse, de por si no podía mostrarse así frente al ingles que no tenía la culpa de nada... un momento... ¡Si la tenia!

-Nada, no he dicho nada-

-¿Se puede saber el porqué estas tan molesto?- pregunto con voz seria, interesándose en su asunto y cambiando de tema.

Paulo, luego de pensarlo un poco, termino contándole lo de esa mañana, incluso la parte del sermón de su jefe pero no lo que le sucedió después de eso, era demasiado vergonzoso y estaba de mas. Arthur escuchaba atentamente con curiosidad.

-Y eso es todo ¿Feliz?-

Arthur se quedo un momento pensativo, repasando en su cabeza lo que recién le contaron. No era por nada, pero algo de culpa tenía en el asunto.

-Admito que… tu jefe tuvo algo de razón, y que es básicamente mi culpa- dijo el rubio por lo bajo, lo cual escucho el otro sin problemas.

De pronto, el portugués comenzó a apoyarse de la pared con algo de miedo mientras miraba con inquietud a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con una gota en la frente, extrañado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino del castaño ¿Sera que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto ya? No podía ser, Paulo era bastante resistente con la bebida.

-Esperando la catástrofe, por supuesto- admitió, sin evitar mostrar una expresión sarcástica.

-¿¡Que!?- ahora fue su turno de molestarse ¡Se estaba burlando de él en su cara! Y eso que había sido muy sincero con sus palabras, algo bastante raro en él si vamos al caso-¿Ves? Es por eso que yo no me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por los demás, siempre salen con una patada, o algo como lo que tú hiciste- resoplo, desviando la mirada. Algo se estaba imaginado, pero no quería sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué? Espera ¿Tu preocupado por alguien más que no seas tú?- carraspeo el castaño regresando al sofá, dejando su jueguito atrás, y ya un poco más relajado, realmente la compañía de su aliado ayudo a recuperar algo de su humor habitual- O en otro caso, que no sea tu querido Alfred- comentario que le salió inconscientemente, no tenía el porqué haber dicho eso.

Bingo.

-¡Ya entiendo!- exclamo el rubio poniéndose de pie- Haberlo dicho antes, mira que eres difícil de entender- sonrió de lado, victorioso ¡Había tenido razón!

-¿Uh?- solo le basto unos segundos para caer en cuenta de sus anteriores palabras- E-espera ¡No!- negó con la cabeza, había metido la pata entera…

-Tantos años ¿Y aun me celas?- lo miro con drama muy mal fingido, no era nada bueno en esas cosas pero la situación lo requería.

Paulo se hundió en el asiento y desvió la mirada en completo silencio, si no iba a decirle la verdad prefería guardar silencio ¡Y si! Estaba celoso de ese niñato con complejo de héroe ¿Y que con eso? el también tenía derecho a sentirse como le plazca. Al pensar esto último, su rostro se transformo en una expresión de indignación, más un leve sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas ¡Odiaba ponerse así! Pero… no era justo… ¿Verdad? ¡Tenía razones!

No se percato de que el ingles se cambio de sillón y se sentó a su lado, y sin previo aviso, le abrazo con cariño.

-¿Qué haces?- no era que estaba incomodo en esa situación, claro que no, pero le pareció muy extraño que el rubio hiciese tal cosa.

-Claro, tu si puedes celarme, pero yo no abrazarte- dijo divertido ante la mirada extrañada del otro chico. El romance no era lo suyo, muchos lo sabían, pero era dependiendo de con quién que este podía salir a flote. Además ¿Qué tenia de malo?

El luso guardo silencio y no se movió de donde estaba. En sus adentro le dio la razón al rubio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aun de mal humor?- pregunto esta vez, separándose un poco del castaño.

-Algo- sonrió levemente, con una sonrisa más natural. Simplemente, no había nadie como Arthur que lograra que se sintiera mejor, si incluso en ese momento olvido todo aquello por lo que paso en esa mañana.

-Sabes más que nadie que no hay alguien a quien yo mas quiera que a ti…- susurro, serio y apenado a la vez, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tenía que dejarlo en claro.

Aquello tomo fuera de base al luso, que no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se comprimiera. Suspiro, aliviado, y fue su turno de abrazarle esta vez susurrándole un _"igual" _

Pasaron la tarde conversando, de todo menos de cosas de trabajo, y comiendo aquello que Paulo preparo junto a la ayuda de su aliado, a pesar de que este último no era nada bueno en ese ambiente, pero ambos hacían un muy buen equipo y tuvieron buenos resultados.

Era curioso, demasiado, que Arthur suela mostrarse muy diferente hacia los demás que con el luso, pues él sabía muy bien eso, y le gustaba… le gustaba conocer la verdadera faceta del británico, aquel que había tenido de _marido_ durante más de quinientos años… era algo que podía presumir si quería. Bien, eso último lo estaba considerando…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y... eso fue todo X'DDD Espero les haya gustado :'3 ademas, esta pareja necesita mas amooooooooooor D: considerando que su matrimonio aun es vigente uwu X'D

Muchas gracias por leer :) si tienen algun comentario, ya saben en donde dejarlo :3

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
